


Please Open Up Your Heart

by cloudsgrl



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Drabble Series, Gen, Kiki's Delivery Service inspired, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ren is a witch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:52:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsgrl/pseuds/cloudsgrl
Summary: Ren nodded and pulled the bag over his shoulder. “I have my phone, and I’ll call you and mom when I find where I’m going.”“Take Morgana with you, and listen to your magic.” Father handed over a thermos. “Please be safe.”





	Please Open Up Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chromophilic_Daydream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromophilic_Daydream/gifts).



> I had a random thought a couple days/weeks(?) ago about the similarities between Kiki's Delivery Service and P5's Protag, and this was born. It's my attempt to get back into the swing of writing and find my style once again. I apologize for how clunky this is, but you have to start somewhere and I kind of forced it.

“Welcome to Leblanc,” he said instinctively. He tended to the orders, feeling his face and neck heat with anxiety. Ren had never worked in a food service job before, and had only heard horror stories from the witches that had found their way to his hometown.

The customers sat at tables and began to talk, and Ren felt his shoulders drop and relax when their attention was off him. Ren was far more comfortable in working in the back, in baking, cooking, or preparing coffee without people watching. After a week of working in Leblanc, the young witch knew his magic involved secrecy, out of the public eye, but he hadn’t quite narrowed it down.

Morgana wasn’t very helpful, wandering the neighborhood and spying on the neighbors. The cat insisted he couldn’t do much until Ren had narrowed the scope of his magic down further than “secrecy”.

“Excuse me.”

Ren looked up. “I’m sorry, can I help you?”

“Yes, sorry to bother you.” He smiled. “I just wanted to ask you some questions.”

“... About the menu?” Ren questioned.

He laughed, covering his smile with a gloved hand. “Sorry, no. I heard that you’re a witch?” The witch nodded and the customer laughed again. “Why did you move to Yongen-Jaya? Most witches move away as they come into their powers.”

“My magic guided me here, and so here I will be. At least until I have a better idea of what it wants from me.”

“Sentient?” He leaned forward over the counter, red eyes glimmering.

“Ah,” Ren adjusted his glasses, “no. It’s more like... an urge?” Ren could feel his magic beneath his skin, dancing along his arms, his neck, his face. It tickled his chest and legs. Ren paused and thought and stated, “Or like a craving. A food craving. When you know you want curry, or a hamburger. It’s kind of like that.”

“And your magic wanted you to work at a coffee and curry shop?”

“You have a lot of questions for someone who hasn’t shared their name.” Ren said.

“Pardon me.” He stood upright and offered a gloved hand for a shake. “I am Goro Akechi, and it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’ve always been curious about witches.”

Ren took his hand. “Ren Amamiya, Yongen-Jaya’s witch in training.”

**Author's Note:**

> As I said before this is kind of an attempt at getting back into writing, but I'm also posting this on Chrome's bday because Chrome has been really supportive and nice in our conversations. I hope you had a wonderful birthday.
> 
> If anyone has any requests for scenes from Kiki's Delivery Service that they think they'd like to read my attempt to make work, or to challenge me for writing again, I would greatly appreciate the suggestions.
> 
> Here's hoping I find my writing style and rhythm again very quickly. I missed writing so much. Until next time!


End file.
